Essentially symmetrical AC voltage information is superposed as bit information on a DC voltage of the bus. In a line that is under an inductive load, a DC voltage potential of the line is pulled, in,each case in an active pulse, to the potential of another line. Subsequently, an equalizing pulse is formed for the purpose of energy recovery. Bus couplers of this type are discussed in such references as European Published Applications 0 365 696, 0 379 901, and 0 379 902. Bus couplers of this type usually operate with transformers. In such systems, the DC voltage potential of a line that is under an inductive load is pulled, in each case in an active pulse, to the potential of another line. In the transmitter of a EIB transceiver, the bit pulse on the bus is generated in such a way that an active pulse having an amplitude of about 7 volts is superposed in each case on the bus DC voltage of about 24 volts, as described in European Published Patent Application 0 365 696. This arrangement operates with a turns ratio of about 3:1.